Royal Crystal
The Royal Crystals are five legendary relics that Natalie requires to transform into Glitter Ace. Originally, they were jewels that belonged to the royal family of Splendorius. After the destruction of Splendorius, they were scattered around Earth. The Glitter Force had to find them in order to find Princess Marie Angelica. Appearance The Royal Crystals come in five colors: pink, blue, yellow, purple, and red. Each crystal is decorated with a heart in the center and a border made out of tiny circles. Powers The Royal Crystals are all found in areas related to things Marie Angelica enjoyed before the destruction of Splendorius. They are hidden within various objects and only emerge when sufficient magical power (usually from Dina) is applied. When a Royal Crystal is brought close to other Royal Crystals for the first time, it glows. The Royal Crystals have a hypnotic effect on Regina. When the red Royal Crystal first assumed its true form in Regina's proximity, it turned her eyes red and made her long to have all five of the Royal Crystals. This desire turned her evil, as she cared more about getting the Crystals for herself than maintaining her friendship with Maya and the others. This brainwashing only disappears when Regina gets close to the frozen Princess Marie Angelica. Once all five Royal Crystals are gathered, they glow and fly towards Marie Angelica. By tracking the Royal Crystals, the Glitter Force and the Mercenares are able to find the princess at last. After the princess is found and rescued, Natalie takes possession of the Royal Crystals. When she puts the Royal Crystals into her transformation makeup compact summoned by Dina, she can transform into Glitter Ace. History The first Royal Crystal to be found is the yellow one. In episode 13, the team sees an advertisement for a contest to be held at the rich Knotty family's rose garden. The prize is a golden rose that only grows in Splendorius, so the girls enter the contest to win it because it might be a clue to the princess's whereabouts. The contest is all about who can be the finest lady, and the Knotty family heiress, Nellie Knotty, wins every year. But despite Nellie and her servants cheating the whole time, Clara Yotsuba wins the contest and gets the rose. After the contest, when Dina touches the rose, the yellow Royal Crystal comes out of it, and the rose becomes a normal red rose. In episode 11, Davi explains to the girls that the yellow crystal might be a Royal Crystal owned by the royal family of Splendorius, and that according to legend, a miracle happens when all five are brought together. After this, Rachel participates in a spelling bee and gets in second place. The winner congratulates Rachel for her hard work and gives her flashcards to study with for next time. Much like with the rose, Dina touches the flashcards, and the blue Royal Crystal comes out. Later that episode, Mackenzie Mack is participating in a movie adaptation of "Snow White", featuring her as the titular character and the famous actress Tiffany O'Hara as the evil stepmother. Throughout production, O'Hara is incredibly stern towards Mackenzie because her acting is lackluster and she isn't putting as much effort in as she should. Even though O'Hara is rude to her, Mackenzie takes her advice seriously and ends up putting on a good performance. Pleased with her work, O'Hara gives her her copy of the movie script. When Dina touches the script, the purple Royal Crystal comes out of it. In episode 13, after having alienated Maya by attacking her friends, Regina wants to become Maya's friend for real. Regina and the other four girls have fun in a statue garden together, and they truly bond at last. Then, the girls come across a statue that resembles Marie Angelica. On the statue's chest is a glowing, red jewel. The other four want it because they think it's a Royal Crystal, so Regina uses her magic to break the statue, which drops the red jewel to the ground. The other girls do their best to fix the statue that she broke, and Regina wonders why. They explain that it's because Regina is their friend. This makes Regina so happy that it awakens a feeling inside of her, which causes the red jewel to transform into the red Royal Crystal. Upon seeing the red Royal Crystal in its true form, Regina's eyes turn red and she demands that Maya hand over the other three Crystals. When she refuses, she summons a hammer Distain to attack them. Even though the Glitter Force (with the help of Johnny) defeat the Distain, Regina still escapes with the red Royal Crystal. Later that episode, Johnny invites the Glitter Force to a scenic train ride. He thinks it'll help them find the last Royal Crystal because Marie Angelica liked trains. During the train ride, Dina turns the smoke from the train into pink hearts, so the conductor stops the train for repairs. When this happens, Regina attacks again, trying to get the other three Crystals. She turns the train into a Distain, which the Glitter Force fights while Johnny takes on Regina directly. After the fight ends with the Glitter Force victorious and everything goes back to normal, the pink Royal Crystal comes out of the front of the train. In episode 14, Regina appears and snatches the other four Royal Crystals from the girls. However, as soon as she does this, the Royal Crystals glow and fly away. With Sebastian's help, the girls track down the Crystals and find that they flew to the location of Marie Angelica, who is frozen in a block of ice. When Maya and Regina see the princess, Regina's eyes turn blue again and her personality goes back to normal. Then, the other three Mercenares kidnap both the unconscious princess and Regina and teleport to the ruins of Splendorius. However, they don't take the Royal Crystals. In episode 15, the Royal Crystals form a portal to Splendorius, allowing the Glitter Force and Johnny to take Marie Angelica back. In Episode 1 (season 2 Doki Doki), Regina is brainwashed by King Mercenare into attacking the Glitter Force again. She's forced them out of their transformation and is about to deliver the finishing blow when the Royal Crystals come out of a portal. They fly into a mysterious makeup compact, and then a new Glitter Force warrior named Glitter Ace appears. From this point onward, Natalie uses the Royal Crystals every episode to transform into Glitter Ace. Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Items